


Final Celebration

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: When your job is to time travel, finding unique places to visit is a special treat.





	Final Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: "Time machines now exist. You blast to the past, landing in the smack middle of the world’s first and only supernatural utopia— Atlantis."

Just being hired by VISIT (Venturing Into Situations In Time) didn’t guarantee a job. After signing an inch-high pile of paperwork, there was a year-long training course that most people either quit or were politely told that time travel wasn’t for them and that they needed to find a new career.

The training was intense. Many sleepless nights occurred, and there were lots of moments of debating if I really wanted to pursue this job or try my luck with getting an unpaid internship at a museum.

The night before the official celebration of Group 23C’s completion of the training, the ten remaining members (down from 100) went out to do our own mini celebration. After a couple of hours of theorizing who we would be partnered with for our apprenticeships, talk turned to what would actually happen at the next day’s celebration. Amadi said that he had heard we would be divided up by the veterans of the program and told the dark secrets that weren’t allowed to be shared to anyone not sworn in to the company. Aiko said that she had heard that the final celebration wasn’t a party and that it was used to narrow down our numbers until only one remained. Other overheard rumors were thrown out, but none of them seemed quite right to me.

The next morning, Group 23C arrived at the celebration’s location, but before we could enter the room, our supervisor, Amala Alesini, stopped us and guided us to side rooms where strange clothing was waiting for us. Following her instructions to put them on, we finally entered the ballroom, which was definitely not decorated for a celebration. In the center of the room was the largest version of VISIT’s time machine that I had ever seen. 

Kjetil Graner stood outside of it, and he was dressed in the same strange, flowy clothing that we had put on. He smiled at us and announced that our celebration was taking place in another time and place. When questioned about both, he just smiled as his answer.

We got in and buckled ourselves into the seats (as VISIT had perfected a lot of aspects of time travel, but it was still random whether or not the trip would be bumpy). Kjetil started up the machine, and we were soon traveling through the space-time continuum. The landing was quite smooth, and we gathered by the door as quickly as possible as all of us were curious about where we had been taken.

Kjetil opened the door, stepped out of the way, and welcomed us to Atlantis.


End file.
